El móvil perdido
by Painalli
Summary: Bilbo encuentra algo muy curioso en los terrenos de Rivendell, y es él quien descubre cómo revelar sus secretos. Pero para los elfos no les es tan divertido el contenido del teléfono, lleno de fanfics y fanarts.
1. La tablilla negra

Disclaimer: Bilbo encuentra algo muy curioso en los terrenos de Rivendell, y es él quien descubre cómo revelar sus secretos. Pero para los elfos no les es tan divertido el contenido del teléfono, lleno de fanfics y fanarts.

Advertencias: Comedia. Sin contenido adulto. Crack. Tecnología en la Tierra Media.

**\--**

**\--**

**Capítulo 1- La tablilla negra**

\--

Entre las muchas cosas que Bilbo Bolsón podía encontrar por casualidad, nunca pensó que pudiera haber una tan curiosa e infernal como el anillo único, el cual descansaba en el bolsillo de Frodo mientras todos descansaban en Rivendell.

¡Pero en verdad aquel objeto era raro! Tan raro que tuvo que llevárselo corriendo a Elrond, quien a su vez pidió consejo a Gandalf.

Se trataba de una tablilla, o eso parecía. Era Lisa de ambos lados, pero por delante la cubierta era de vidrio y por detrás, de metal, aunque ni Gandalf podía reconocer completamente los materiales que lo componían.

— Parece bastante inútil. —Dio por resuelto el señor elfo, mirando con menos interés el objeto.— Y no detecto magia oscura en él.

— No, tampoco creo que tenga algo que ver con nuestro enemigo. —Reconoció Gandalf, pero tanto él como Bilbo seguían fascinados por la tablilla, que brillaba un poco cuando la ponían a la luz.— Pero tiene un aspecto que me inquieta. Podría… Ah.

Elrond dio un salto hacia atrás cuando la parte delantera de la tablilla se encendió con luz propia, aunque tenue. Pudieron ver en pocos segundos unos números escritos con extraña caligrafía y una imagen de… ¿Ese era el rey Thranduil?

Antes de que la sorpresa les permitiera decir algo, la pantalla volvió a apagarse.

— ¿A dónde ha ido la imagen? —Exclamó Elrond, alterado.

— ¿No dijiste que no había magia oscura en él? —Se quejó Bilbo, tallándose las manos por los nervios. ¡Ya estaba muy viejo para esto!

— Ni magia oscura ni blanca. —Corroboró Gandalf, girando el objetivo entre sus manos con más curiosidad aún. Luego dio con un pequeño círculo en la parte trasera. Lo tocó suavemente y la pantalla volvió a mostrar la luz tenue y una ilustración de quien sin duda era el rey elfo del Bosque Negro.— Miren nada más. Si toco aquí, se enciende.

— Y se vuelve a apagar. —Refunfuñó Bilbo cuando después de unos segundos, la pantalla volvió a verse negra.—Déjame ver.

El hobbit tomó el aparato y tocó con mayor insistencia la pequeña placa circular de atrás, pero en esta ocasión, como si hubiese hecho enfadar a la tablilla, los símbolos de la pantalla cambiaron. Ya no mostraban números sino una sola palabra: "Contraseña"

— ¡Tenemos un objeto que nos exige una contraseña! —Se enojó el mediano, un poco ofendido por tener que tratar con un objeto inerte. Gandalf soltó una risotada y Bilbo se enojó más.— Bueno, ¿pues cuál será? ¿Alguna palabra sagrada? ¿El nombre de un elfo antiguo? Tal vez no…

La siguiente hora, mago, elfo y hobbit trataron de dar con la contraseña adecuada sin éxito, sin lograr que la pantalla dejara de apagarse una y otra vez. Aunque a Elrond le hacía gracia ver aquella ilustración de Thranduil, con un pequeño en brazos que debía ser Legolas y un peluche de alce entre ambos.

Fatigado, les dijo a sus compañeros que se tomarían el resto del día para descansar, pensando en otra estrategia. Además, se le ocurrió que el rey del Bosque Negro podría tener relación con el aparato misterioso si su imagen aparecía en él.

Al día siguiente, mientras tomaban el desayuno, le llegó una carta a Elrond que le hizo sonreír discretamente. Thranduil llegaría a Rivendell en dos días, incluso si ya había mandado a su hijo Legolas con días de anticipación.

Pensando en esto, Elrond siguió pasando sus ratos libres intentando descifrar el secreto de la tablilla negra, hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

Cuando le era pedida la contraseña, un cúmulo de letras en la lengua común se le presentaban abajo. Le parecía desordenado y casi irreconocible, pero le hizo entender que la contraseña debía ser escrita y no recitada.

— ¡Legolas! —Le habló Elrond al príncipe del Bosque Negro, llamando su atención. El rubio se acercó a él con una inclinación respetuosa.— Tu padre llegará a Rivendell en dos días o menos.

— ¿Adar? —Se extrañó el joven.— No tiene sentido venir si ya me ha mandado a mi.

No iba a mencionar que temía que le frustraran los planes de acompañar a Frodo en el viaje para la destrucción del anillo. Quería vivir esa aventura pero casualmente no se lo había comunicado a su padre, aprovechando la distancia que los separaba.

— No es por el asunto de Gollum. —Dijo Elrond.— Y tampoco sobre el Anillo.

— ¿Entonces qué es? —Legolas parecía cada vez más confundido.— No creo que haya nada más importante ahora mismo.

— Podría haberlo. —Respondió Elrond con aire misterioso. Luego sacó de la manga de su túnica una tablilla negra y se la mostró.— ¿Esto significa algo para ti?

Legolas sacudió la cabeza. Ni lo reconocía ni se le hacía relevante.

— Temía eso. —Elrond suspiró, pero luego encendió la pantalla.— Pero mira.

Legolas se sonrojó, agitado, cuando se vio a sí mismo en brazos de su padre cuando no podía tener ni cinco años de edad. ¡Eso era bastante privado!

— ¿Cómo llegó esto a tus manos? —Exigió saber el rubio, intentando moderar su vergüenza.

— Eso lo explicaré a ambos cuando llegue tu padre.

Y así fue, aunque Legolas sufrió bastante durante el tiempo que tuvo que esperar. No le gustaba la posición en la que había quedado ni que Thranduil llegara con sus aires de grandeza a Rivendell. Siempre sucedían cosas bochornosas cuando los señores elfos se juntaban.

— Es una hermosa ilustración. —Sonrió Thranduil cuando tuvo la pantalla en sus manos, oyendo como Legolas resoplaba y trataba de mirar a otro lado.— Pero el objeto en sí no me es familiar, Elrond. Lo siento.

— Mi intención al hacerte venir era por algo más que sólo mostrarte la tablilla. —Le explicó el señor de Rivendell, tomando el aparato y encendiéndolo otra vez. Luego señaló las letras.— Gandalf y yo pensamos que hay que ingresar una contraseña escrita. Y ya que tú y tu hijo aparecen en primera página, supongo que podrían darnos ideas.

Thranduil meditó en silencio, por un lado pensando qué tan importante podía ser ese aparato y por otro lado, recordando palabras significativas para él.

Probaron algunas, las que podían escribirse en la lengua común, pero ninguna era aceptada. Tuvieron que esperar un rato cuando la maldita pantalla se bloqueó, explicando que podrían seguir probando contraseñas hasta después de quince minutos.

Así estuvieron varias horas, hasta que Legolas explotó.

— ¡Esto es imposible! Si una persona eligió la contraseña, tuvo que pensar en una tontería y no en una palabra sagrada. Es obvio que no lograremos nada si seguimos así.

— ¿Qué nivel de tontería? —Preguntó Thranduil, achicando los ojos. Elrond notó que padre e hijo compartían la misma idea, y en menos de cinco minutos, habían hecho llegar a Bilbo.


	2. Capítulo 2- Legolas bebé

Cuando se le explicaron a Bilbo los detalles del objeto que él mismo encontró, mencionando las palabras rechazadas y los bloqueos cada cierto número de intentos, él se echó a reír con malicia.

— ¡Así que me piden ayuda porque sus intentos fueron demasiado soberbios! —Les dijo, disfrutando la cara que le pusieron los elfos.— Venga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero entre nosotros queda el verdadero motivo de mi colaboración. Le diré a todo el mundo que solicitaron mi ayuda porque yo como escritor, conozco muchas palabras.

Los elfos aceptaron sus condiciones, pero lo urgieron a ello.

Bilbo pensó en todas las palabras irreverentes que conocía en relación al rey Thranduil, probando algunas muy populares entre enanos. El rey, por su parte, tuvo que guardar distancia para no tener que leerlas, cada vez más molesto.

Finalmente, Bilbo concluyó que no servían las palabras que pudieran ofender al rey. Pensó que podía ser lo contrario.

Mientras Elrond hacía enviar al salón algunas bandejas de comida, ya que no habían tenido tiempo de salir a comer, Bilbo empezó a utilizar palabras que avergonzaron aún más a Legolas.

— ¿A qué juegas, Bolsón? —Se molestó el elfo cuando vio que "legolasbebé" no funcionaba. El hobbit sólo se echó a reír. Thranduil, curioso, volvió a acercarse para echar un vistazo.— Ada, no…

Thranduil sonrió con "leggy", "legolitas", "hojitaverde", "elfohermoso" y no pudo contener la risa con "orejasdulces".

Pero todos se callaron, sorprendidos, cuando algo funcionó. Y entonces la pantalla se iluminó todavía más, mostrando con mayor claridad la ilustración del rey elfo con su hijo, además de unos iconos extraños más abajo.

— ¡Lo decifraste! —Sonrió Elrond, emocionado. Pidió llamar rápido a Gandalf mientras echaba un vistazo.— ¿Cuál era la contraseña?

Bilbo sonrió.

— "esposoysuegro"

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando la tablilla con una expresión vacía, tal vez intentando llegar a una conclusión lógica que sin duda no existía.

Legolas, que estaba apartado, quería que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se lo tragara entero. Le ardían las orejas.

Y cuando pensó que no podía ser peor, Thranduil volvió en sí, se giró hacia su hijo y le preguntó:

— ¿Tienes novia, Legolas?

**\--**

Después de que el príncipe de Mirkwood convenciera a su padre que ni tenía novia, ni estaba comprometido, ni tenía relación alguna con ese endemoniado aparato, todos volvieron a ponerse serios. Al menos, tan serios como les era posible, con Bilbo muy satisfecho de su ingenio y Elrond aguantando la risa.

Este último elfo les pidió a todos que tomaran un descanso, pero escribió sin pena, en un pedazo de papel, cada letra de la contraseña para no olvidarlo. "Aunque dudo que lo olvide en toda mi vida", pensaba Elrond.

Según el señor de Rivendell, todos irían a comer como era debido, algo con mayor consistencia que bocadillos. Por supuesto, teniendo al rey y al príncipe de Mirkwood en su casa, había preparado habitaciones para ellos, dándole a Thranduil una de las más importantes, y a Legolas, la de su hijo Elrohir.

Pero aunque había mandado a todos a descansar y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos por el resto del día, él no pudo evitar empezar a ojear el contenido de la tablilla, ahora que esta le revelaba sus secretos.

Elrond se había refugiado en sus propios aposentos para examinarlo con calma, con una voz lejana que le decía que se estaba comportando con la misma paranoia que si hubiera robado el Anillo.

Pero no era lo mismo, se dijo, sacando el aparato de su manga cuando estuvo a solas. Esto no tenía poder sobre nadie ni tenía la capacidad de herir. Sólo podía satisfacer su curiosidad.

¿Verdad?


	3. Capítulo 3- Mi precioso

— ¿Dónde está Elrond? —Quiso saber Thranduil durante el desayuno, el cual se sirvió más tarde de lo usual ante la ausencia del señor, debiendo ser Arwen quien se ocupará del servicio.— Dijo que nuestra reunión se retomaría en la mañana y ya no tarda en llegar el mediodía.

Aragorn, junto a Arwen, miró al rey de Mirkwood con curiosidad, pues no sabía por qué se había unido a ellos si ya tenían la compañía de Legolas. Mirando al elfo más joven, quiso hacer la pregunta, pero sus ojos azules le indicaron que no valía la pena.

— Creo que sigue en su habitación, mi señor. —Le respondió Arwen a Thranduil, no sin cierta extrañeza.— He pensado ir a verlo después del desayuno, ya que jamás se levanta tan tarde. Podría estar enfermo.

Gandalf, que apenas iba tomando asiento en la mesa con un ruido seco de su bastón, lanzó un resoplido burlón.

— ¡Enfermo de curiosidad, seguramente! —Sonrió a los presentes, pero clavó la mirada en la Estrella de la tarde.— No se preocupe por su padre, mi señora, Lord Elrond se encuentra bien. Tan sólo ha querido meditar en su cuarto un rato más.

Arwen le dedicó una mirada extraña al mago, pero la sonrisa de Thranduil era escéptica.

— ¿Meditar? Así le llaman ahora. Mi querido amigo ha sucumbido al egoísta capricho de revisar el chisme ese sin nosotros.

— ¿Qué chisme? —Se alarmó Frodo, que desayunaba con los demás hobbits en el otro extremo de la mesa, en compañía de Glóin, Gimli, Boromir, Legolas y Aragorn. Se llevó la mano al pecho por costumbre, donde guardaba el Anillo en una cadena. Al sentirlo con él, incluso si le disgustaba, sintió alivio.

— Nada tan importante como eso, querido Frodo. —Lo calmó Gandalf, que prefería no tocar el tema del Anillo en la mesa.— Es una tontería que descubrió el viejo Bilbo ayer, y que el rey de Mirkwood, Elrond y yo estuvimos investigando.

— Les ha dado demasiada curiosidad a los tres. —Musitó Legolas al fondo, masticando las palabras mientras sus ojos se clavaban en su padre.— Parecen viejas gallinas chismosas.

— ¡Pero Legolas! —Se rió Gandalf, antes de que Thranduil le respondiera semejante insolencia.— Tú más que nadie debería sentirse curioso por el cachivache. También te concierne a ti.

— ¿Ah sí? —Preguntó Frodo, mirando al elfo rubio.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Evidentemente es una mala broma. —Terció Thranduil, con la mirada elegantemente clavada en su plato. Si Arwen no lo conociera un poco del pasado, se habría sentido intimidada a su lado.— La jugarreta de alguien que quería molestarnos.

— Y lo ha logrado. —Siguió riendo Gandalf, para molestia de los elfos de Mirkwood.

La conversación se fue a terrenos más banales, donde la mayoría pudo concentrarse en comer tranquilos. Sin embargo, apenas terminó el desayuno, un mensajero llegó corriendo y se detuvo cerca de la mesa, tomando aire antes de llegar junto a Arwen.

— Mi señora, sus hermanos han llegado sin avisar. Me pidieron llamar a Lord Elrond pero no respondió en sus aposentos. Me preguntaba si estaría aquí, pero veo que no.

— ¿Elrohir y Elladan? —Se sorprendió, pues la última vez que supo de los gemelos, ellos estaban más al Norte.— Yo los recibiré en un momento. —Miró a sus invitados con ojos de circunstancias.— Si me disculpan, debo atender esto. Terminen sin mi, por favor.

Aragorn contuvo las ganas de seguir a Arwen, pero de cualquier modo todos se preparaban para retirarse, así que no tardó mucho en ir tras sus pasos.

Gandalf suspiró con una sonrisa. Ay, los enamorados.

— ¡Undómiel, Estel! —Fue el alegre saludo de Elladan, que venía caminando hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos. Elrohir, que apenas iba bajando de su caballo, no tardó mucho en unirse a su gemelo.— ¡Qué raro verlos juntos! Sin duda habrá milagros el día de hoy por tan inesperado recibimiento.

El sarcasmo burlón de Elladan sonrojó a Arwen y le arrancó un gruñido a Aragorn, pero eso no impidió que se abrazaran amorosamente. Elrohir hizo lo propio después, besando además la frente de su hermana.

— Lo raro es verlos a ustedes en Rivendell. —Replicó el dúndagan.— Aunque no lo es verlos juntos. Son como la uña y la mugre.

— Qué risa, Estel, que risa. —Elrohir le echó un brazo sobre los hombros a Aragorn y los encaminó a todos al hall de la entrada, llevando buen humor a pesar del largo viaje.— Pero si he de ser alguno de los dos, piso la uña.

— ¡Hey, que estoy aquí! —Replicó Elladan, haciendo reír a Arwen.

— Lo siento, hermano, alguno de los dos tenía que ser la mugre.

— No parecen tener prisa en responder, qué hacen en Rivendell. —Les interrumpió la más joven de los hermanos con voz suave, aunque le brillaban los ojos de diversión. No compartía el espíritu juguetón y casi perverso de los gemelos, pero los amaba bastante y a su buen humor.

— No solemos ir con prisa. —Dijo Elrohir.

— A menos que sea para una fiesta. —Replicó Elladan.

— O un banquete. —Añadió Elrohir.

— O una cita.

— O una broma.

— O-

— ¡Paren los dos! —Les suplicó Aragorn con una carcajada. Cuando los gemelos hablaban como una sola persona, se sentía en desventaja.— No van a responder preguntas, es obvio. Tendremos que ponerlos al corriente de las novedades que hay en su propia casa. Pero no se preocupen —añadió cuando vio que Elrohir abría la boca—, les daremos algo de comer primero, aunque han llegado un poco tarde para el desayuno y muy temprano para el almuerzo.

— ¡Pero si es mediodía! —Se sorprendió Elladan, soltándole.

— Hubo un retraso. —Suspiró Arwen.

Así los cuatro subieron las escaleras para volver al comedor, que había sido plenamente desalojado por los comensales anteriores y limpiado por los sirvientes.

Como ya era muy tarde para algo preparado, les llevaron a los gemelos algo con qué saciar el apetito y la sed, mientras Aragorn les narraba lo mejor que podía los últimos acontecimientos, desde los invitados que Elrond mantenía en Rivendell hasta la rara escena que se hizo esa mañana sobre un cachivache.

El sol ya coronaba el cielo cuando Elrond fue sorprendido por Thranduil, quitándole de las manos el odioso aparato que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado durante la noche.

Un poco molesto por tan grosera interrupción, Elrond se levantó del banco de piedra donde se había ido a descansar, procurando que nadie fuera a molestarlo. Pero claro, Thranduil sabía dónde buscar y no pretendía darle más tiempo libre.

— ¡Qué forma de perder el tiempo! —Exclamó el rey de Mirkwood, sacudiendo la pieza en su mano, hallándola un poco pesada para su tamaño.— ¿En serio has faltado al desayuno por jugar con esta cosa, Elrond?

— No pretendía ausentarme. —Se disculpó el moreno, sonrojandose al darse cuenta por primera vez de su descuido. ¡Se le había ido todo el día revisando el teléfono! Porque ahora sabía que ese era su nombre real.— Tienes razón en que consume el tiempo de manera extraordinaria. —Asintió, estirando las manos para recuperarlo, pero Thranduil lo tenía fuera de su alcance.— ¡Pero hay tanta información en tan diminuto objeto! Anda, dámelo ya, es algo delicado.

— ¿Te has vuelto experto en el cachivache en una sola noche, Elrond? —Bufó el rubio, levantando una ceja y sin devolverle lo solicitado.

— No es un cachivache. Se llama "teléfono", y es un arte entender su funcionamiento. —Replicó con seriedad.— Una vez que lo pillas, tienes un montón de material didáctico en tus manos.

— ¿Aquí? —Thranduil miró la pantalla apagada con crudo escepticismo, casi con asco.— No me hagas reír.

— Oh, hay muchas cosas en este teléfono que te harían reír, Thranduil. —Dijo de pronto el señor de Rivendell con una sonrisa contenida, haciendo que el rey se sintiera inquieto.— Cosas que te pondrían a trepar paredes.

— ¡Tonterías!

— Sólo piensa en la rara contraseña que tiene. Es la parte más inofensiva del aparato.

De pronto a Thranduil se le disparó la misma curiosidad que había hechizado a Elrond, aunque no sin una sombra de terror por lo que pudiera encontrar. Una parte de él quería tirar el teléfono al río y otra parte necesitaba descubrir sus secretos.

— No vas a descuidar el almuerzo. —Le respondió con toda la dignidad que le fue posible.— Iremos a comer y luego, con calma en tu habitación, me enseñarás lo que aprendiste anoche.


End file.
